A Moment Of Truth
by Fuzzy Makes Me Happy
Summary: Sasuke ceased struggling. Now was his chance to find out the truth. He prayed,that his brother would at least give him that satisfaction. ItaSasu !kissing! Oneshot.


**¤¤¤A Moment Of Truth¤¤¤**

After years of searching Sasuke has finally reached his goal. The red eyes, identical to his own stare back at him as he takes a fighting stance. Itachi as usual doesn't change his stance or facial expression. He only takes his straw hat off and lazily drops it on the ground. It angers him how his brother can be so calm, when he himself is furious. It seems that Itachi doesn't want to make the first move so Sasuke charges.

The Akatsuki cloak moves slightly as Itachi dodges the three kunai and the fist that followed them. A flash of purple and Sasuke finds himself down on his back. He growls. Why is it that, after everything he has learned, after he is so sure he can beat his brother, he feels so helpless as soon as he faces him? Sasuke did as his brother told him to. He hated him, loathed him. But... is there enough hate?

_No... I won't doubt myself now. Not here, not when he's watching._

He quickly jumped up and charged again, using the best techniques, he has learned, but it's no use. He matches his brother's speed at attacking, yet his techniques are too slow. The disgust and disappointment that he saw in his brother's eyes angered him… And Sasuke was surprised when he realized he was sad.

_…sad that I am not up to his expectations. Sad, because I let him down._

Sasuke quickly shook those thoughts out of his mind and concentrated on the fight. He couldn't help but admire how elegantly his brother dodged, every move he made seemed beautiful to him. As he caught himself staring, he felt a pain in his stomach and fell on his knees, out of breath.

"…I thought you wanted to kill me. Or do you plan on doing it with your eyes?"

Sasuke wished he could die, when he felt a blush on his cheeks. His brother's voice. He hadn't heard it in such a long time.

_I actually… missed it._

_No! What is wrong with me? I hate him, I want to kill him! I need to avenge my clan, I need to kill him! Yes, I hate him._

With new vigor, he charged again. He was getting used to the way Itachi moved. The Sharingan came in handy. Then a thought hit him, why hadn't Itachi used Mangekyo on him? More importantly, why hadn't Sasuke used it on Itachi? He had lost himself in his thoughts again, and that's why the next thing he knew he found himself on the ground again, this time on his stomach, with Itachi on his back holding his wrists together. He felt Itachi lean over him and again he wished he could die, for yet another blush tainted his cheeks.

"…You're weak. Maybe I _should _have killed you after all." Itachi's breath on his ear, made a shiver run down his spine. He doubted that it went unnoticed by the older man. He closed his eyes and struggled.

"Then why!? Why did you kill them, and let me live?"

"…You still don't realize?"

"Realize what?"

"…"

"Tell me!"

Sasuke ceased struggling. Now was his chance to find out the truth. He prayed, that his brother would at least give him that satisfaction. The truth. Why was the clan murdered? Why was he left alive? Just because Itachi wanted him to get strong enough to kill him? It all didn't make any sense.

"…The looks."

Sasuke stopped breathing for a moment. Then Itachi's words registered in his mind.

_"What_?"

"…The looks, they gave me. The looks, they gave _you_. I didn't plan on killing them just for that. But after I learned the secret of Mangekyo, there was no turning back."

"What _looks_?"

Itachi sighed, and the feel of it on his ear and on his neck made another shiver run down Sasuke's spine. He clenched his teeth to stop from letting out a sigh of his own. He was so confused. He wanted to hate Itachi, didn't he?

"…The looks they gave us, for they knew that I loved you… in a way a brother shouldn't."

Okay, now Sasuke was pretty sure, he was either dreaming or maybe Itachi had knocked him out cold, for there was no way that Itachi just told him that he loved him. He couldn't help himself, he actually laughed out loud.

"Yeah, right." His laughing was getting hysterical and he knew that if he wanted to breathe he would have to stop. But he didn't want to. He hadn't laughed this hard for such a long time.

_The last time was with Itachi as well… I really have missed him._

That thought made him stop. Itachi was getting off of him and when he turned and sat up he found his brother crouching beside him glaring at him.

"…You find something amusing?"

Sasuke snorted in quite an un-Uchiha way. He looked down and placed his arms on his thighs, his hands brushing the grass. He knew that he was relaxing in front of Itachi, and it was probably a mistake but he also knew that this fight would not continue until they sorted this out.

"…I wanted to have a life with you. But I knew it wouldn't be possible around them."

"Then why did you make me hate you?"

He looked up at Itachi when he received no answer. Then he realized, maybe his brother himself didn't know. He frowned when Itachi just stared at him, not moving. Finally, Itachi spoke.

"…I wanted you to kill me. What I feel towards you, is not right. As much as I wanted to live with you… I knew you wouldn't. Not after what I did. And if I hadn't killed them, they would have separated us. And I didn't want that."

"Yet you decided to separate us anyway, by murdering the entire clan, and then running away?!"

"…"

Sasuke growled and tried to punch his brother. The way Itachi just slapped his hand away made him more furious and he tried again, but this time Itachi grabbed his hand and to his shock pulled him towards himself.

Their lips touched and his eyes widened.

_My brother… is kissing me?_

Sasuke guessed he was serious, when Itachi had said he loved him. He struggled and tried to punch him with his free arm, but Itachi grabbed that as well. His brother had an iron grip, so he couldn't move away. Then he realized, he could, for his legs were still free.

Then another thought hit him…

_I don't want to…_

So he didn't. Instead he closed his eyes and actually focused on the kiss. Till now, his brother's smooth lips hadn't moved, but now that he sensed that Sasuke wasn't going to run he started to grind his lips against his. It felt… good. Sasuke, for one moment forgot that this was the man that had killed his family. He even let himself forget the fact, that Itachi was his brother. He just… kissed back.

When he felt hands on his shoulders and that he was being pushed back, to lay on the ground, he found that his arms were free. They instantly went around his brother's neck. He whimpered as Itachi's tongue finally met his own. And then he cursed at himself in his head, for Uchihas don't whimper.

When Itachi drew back, he frowned. For a moment they just stared at each other, both breathless. Sasuke couldn't take the silence anymore.

"…I-I still hate you."

He got frustrated when Itachi's expression didn't change.

"…But I'm tired of hating you…I don't want to hate you…Not anymore."

Now, his brother's eyes softened and Sasuke relaxed again.

"…Then don't."

Sasuke sighed, "It's not that easy, and you know it."

"…Either stop hating me… or kill me."

Itachi's lips crashed onto his again and he responded. But what Itachi said… Could he really stop hating him? Could he forget about the past? Could he forget about revenge…?

Tears welled up in his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. As their kiss got more intense, he knew… he knew what he had to do.

Removing his lips from Itachi's and latching them onto his brother's neck, he started sucking on his skin. When he saw his eyes close, he let his own close as well. One hand held onto Itachi while the other went to his kunai holster and he took one kunai out.

Turning his attention on his brother's lips again, he roughly kissed him before plunging the kunai into his back.

Itachi turned his head aside and closed his eyes, as his breathing became shallow. Then he smirked.

"…That's not enough. You even missed the heart."

As soon as he said that his eyes widened and he let one of his hand slide from Sasuke's shoulder to the ground, clutching the grass as his breath hitched. He looked at his little brother in realization.

"…Poison."

"For a moment there, I actually thought that I could forgive. That I could love you. But the thing is… I don't trust you, and I never would have."

Itachi's breathing got more and more shallow, but he shakily leaned on his hand so he could lift himself enough to look at Sasuke.

And he smiled. Sasuke almost sobbed, but stopped himself. He would not show any more weakness. Not to Itachi. His brother's head fell on his shoulder.

"…I always hoped, that it would be you, who would kill me." Itachi whispered.

Sasuke closed his eyes and hugged his brother one last time.

"…I'm sorry _aniki_..."

Itachi moved against him, and nuzzled his nose against his neck. He whispered again and Sasuke had to strain to hear it.

"Thank you, _otouto_."

_This is the right thing. He's a murderer. This is what is supposed to happen._

_…God…_

When Itachi finally slumped against him and took his final breath, Sasuke let himself cry.

**A/N**

1. I wanna apologize for making Sasuke so weak x(  
2. this probably has nothing to do with the original plot, you know. That's why I don't mention anything besides Sasuke and Itachi.  
3. this is my first oneshot  
4. this is my first itasasu o.O  
5. and this is the first fic I have uploaded…

A lot of firsts so please… go easy on the new guy..er..girl .


End file.
